Spontaneous Combustion
by XastarteX
Summary: Hermione has a problem that she can't solve, she doesn't fancy her boyfriend...but someone else seems to be giving her butterflies...and chills. What is it about Draco Malfoy that seems to get her going? Dramione sauciness to come as he shows her the ropes :)
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I hope you're going to enjoy this story, it's going to start off slow I'm afraid because I've got to explain what is in cannon with the books and what isn't. Basically to start with throw away the epilogue that doesn't fit. Secondly whilst most of the rest of the books remain cannon I have kept a few people alive neither of which are Snape or Dumbledore just so you know but I'm sure you gather that as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Prologue: The Problem with Hermione...

Hermione Granger had a problem, and usually solving problems was her thing. Anything that challenged her brain, anything that required logic but this time her problem wasn't really something she could research.

The second wizarding war had shaken the wizarding world in ways none of them could have ever predicted; the ministry had specialist teams now working on wizard and muggle relations! After centuries the wizarding world was considering revealing itself but of course not yet and not before much serious consideration but the fact that it was even brought up was a huge step towards breaking down blood prejudice. Hermione like many others had returned to Hogwarts, some of the students had to repeat the previous year, others chose to take their NEWTS early if they thought they could pass so that they could get on with their lives elsewhere. Hermione did both.

She had taken her NEWTS when offered and passed of course although she would always wonder if her current status in the "Golden Trio" had anything to do with that but unfortunately there wasn't really a way of knowing for sure. Then after discussing her plans for the future with the remaining order members that were now friends and family to her after everything they'd been through she was give an offer she couldn't refuse.

Hermione was returning to apprentice for a position as Charms Mistress and she couldn't be more excited, especially since she wouldn't be the only student returning to apprentice. There would also be a potions and transfiguration apprentice although she didn't know who would be filling those positions yet, they were going to be students from her year so she would almost certainly know them. The biggest surprise to the staff for the reopening of Hogwarts was that Minerva McGonagall had hired Professor Lupin back for at least one year. Remus had been hesitant not wanting to spend much time apart from his wife who currently lay in St Mungos indefinitely but the older woman had managed to convince him that something to keep his mind occupied would be good for him and he would still have plenty of time to visit her and spend time with his son who spent most of his time at the Burrow as Molly was enjoying an excuse to coddle someone and insisted that since she was home all day anyway she could look after Teddy perfectly well for Remus while he worked.

Minerva had taken over the role of Headmistress at Hogwarts and as such needed to find a transfiguration teacher to replace her as soon as possible, so far she had found a temporary replacement from abroad that would stay for the duration of one year to train an apprentice. With Professor Snape gone Horace Slughorn had agreed to also join the staff for another year in order to train a replacement, and finally whilst Professor Flitwick who was not currently planning on retiring was going to be the deputy Headmaster therefore taking on more duties as well as being the Head of Ravenclaw house, his apprentice: herself, would be helping to take some of his classes as well as occasionally being a substitute for Professor Lupin during certain times of the month.

Hermione was thrilled to have been offered an apprentice position, also since she had more than a year to complete her apprenticeship she was able to study for her wizarding degree at the same time which didn't come as a surprise to anyone since Hermione Granger dubbed "the brightest witch of her age" always excelled academically, nothing was too much for her brain...

Although actually it was, she now had a problem she couldn't solve and no amount of reading about the subject in books appeared to be helping either. After the war she and Ron had become a couple officially, the catch was there wasn't a spark. Once the heat of the battle was over that spark had gone, although it took her a while to notice because she did care about him. Of course she cared about him; he was one of the most important people in her life and she would've loved for their relationship to work out but unfortunately...it wasn't. There was no thrill to their kisses and she didn't seem to be able to get turned on when they tried anything further...Ronald Weasley just wasn't doing it for her.

She had tried everything she could think of, she had read books for further ideas. They had tried extensive amounts of foreplay; she had tried aphrodisiacs but only the milder kinds. She wanted her lust to be because it was hers; not created falsely by a potion, she knew there were potions that could make her lust after him but it wouldn't be real and that didn't solve the long-term problem. She didn't happen to fancy anyone else currently either, so it wasn't that and they'd tried every romantic setting she could imagine. She'd tried lingerie to make her feel sexier and put her in the mood and instead had just felt self conscious and awkward. She'd tried reading erotic books both wizard and muggle kinds to inspire her and get her in the mood and even though some did just that, once she and Ron got started her desire would taper off. All in all she was getting a little bit disheartened that she could make her relationship with Ron work if she couldn't be attracted to him in that way. It wasn't that she found him unattractive and she was pretty sure she fancied him still but when it came to the bedroom department everything went flat.

So for the moment she was resorting to doing the job herself when she got overly frustrated and keeping it a secret from Ron, after all it was embarrassing enough that no matter what he did she couldn't get excited by him but for him to find out that she was pleasuring herself when she was alone in bed was beyond humiliating for her. Well...not to her personally, after all she was fairly certain most people did it every now and then but it would be horrid to talk about it, for someone to know about it!

Although if she was honest it usually took quite a lot of effort to pleasure herself so it was no wonder than Ron struggled...she considered that perhaps there was something wrong with her physically but since she was able to pleasure herself even though it did take a long time she decided that the problem probably wasn't a physical one. So what was the problem? Was she simply very high maintenance in that department?

She was still pondering this as she made her way to the Headmistress' office only to have her thoughts brought to an abrupt halt once spotting the two other people in the office with Minerva McGonagall.

"Miss Granger I was wondering if you'd received my message." The older witch said as Hermione entered the room. "Please take a seat Hermione."

"Sorry, I only received it a few moments ago I hadn't been to my room yet and it was there waiting for me." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Lost in the library no doubt." The familiar blonde snorted slightly, earning a narrow eyed look from the headmistress and Hermione herself. She assumed that since she was here to discuss her apprenticeship that the two other students in the room were the apprentices for the other two positions. Draco Malfoy was a surprise, she knew he was intelligent but with his reputation currently still being as colourful as it was it was a shock that he would be working in a classroom. No questions about it though he must be the potions apprentice. The other surprise was Luna Lovegood, wasn't she still supposed to be a student?

Minerva sat them down and explained their schedules and the rules, which would and wouldn't apply to them as they were still technically students but also members of staff so fell into an almost in-between status. Afterwards Hermione took the chance to quiz Luna on her position as they headed to the great hall for something to eat.

"I took a few of my NEWT's early to be able to take the position, I still have some NEWT classes to attend but I have enough free sessions to take on the position and one of the NEWT exams I took early was transfiguration. I'm not allowed to take a class without another Professor supervising me until after December though when I turn seventeen that was the Ministry Education Boards only other stipulation." Luna explained. Hermione didn't know why she was so surprised, after all Luna was a Ravenclaw so she was bound to be intelligent but she still frowned over the fact that Luna had been allowed to take some of her NEWT's early and she had not. "They made a special exception in allowing me to even sit some my NEWT's early so that I could take the job and that was only because Professor McGonagall insisted that she couldn't think of anyone else she wanted to take the position." Luna supplied as if sensing what was bothering her.

"That's great Luna, congratulations." She smiled.

"To you as well, I hear you're doing your wizarding degree at the same time? That's really quite impressive." Luna smiled back. "It'll be nice having a friend doing an apprenticeship as well and we'll get to be Professor's here together, plus I'll still have a few lessons with Ginny a week."

"I can't believe that after everything I still have to face Draco Malfoy every day." Hermione sighed. "I mean I know he wasn't as evil as we all thought but still he wasn't nice to us either...least of all me." She shuddered thinking about Draco and his father watching on as she was tortured. He did nothing to stop his Aunt carving her arm up in his house. She tugged her sleeve down self consciously, as if to make sure every inch of her arm was covered when she knew the scar was higher up than her wrist and wouldn't be on display. Draco Malfoy may have been given a second chance but she wouldn't ever be able to forget the years of hexes and insults he had thrown her way.

Author's notes: short I know but I'm currently juggling a toddler and an 11 day old baby so you'll have to bear with me for the moment. Also please note to all American readers I am writing this in British English not American English so if you're sat their thinking I keep spelling words wrong just bear that in mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: OK, so most of this was typed one handed while breastfeeding my new daughter to try and get this story rolling while the ideas are in my head so please forgive me if I'm not at my best. Hopefully thanks to my beta JenJenSon you won't be able to tell how badly affected my brain is from lack of sleep!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter One: Admitting one's faults...

It was only a week before the students would be arriving at the school and Hermione was taking her chance to explore the restricted section while no one was around. She could probably get permission to peruse the restricted section if she asked but she didn't really want to ask for permission to browse the restricted section for any information she could find on sex.

The closest thing to it in the normal Hogwarts sections were brief overviews of love potions and contraception potions and spells so she was hopeful that she could find _something_ in the restricted section. The first books she found were more love potions and some lust potions that she'd already tried or eliminated if they were too strong, then there were more contraceptives and books about dark arts practises where they could make a woman's cycle change to make conception a guarantee if the male was fertile and practises to make a woman permanently infertile. She quickly turned the page from the illustrations of a poor witch being pinned down to be made forcibly infertile to make her an adequate plaything.

Finally she found a book that looked more promising, "The Magical Art of Sex and Sex related charms and potions". That definitely sounded more like what she was looking for. She quickly opened her bag and tucked it inside before making a swift retreat from the library and headed back to her room.

After returning to her room Hermione dutifully composed her letter to the Burrow to update them on her first week and reassure Molly that she was eating enough, Ginny that she would keep in touch with any and all gossip and Ron and Harry that she missed them. This was followed by her doing some of her coursework for her wizarding degree until dinnertime.

The Great Hall was nearly empty so people were sat in random small groups throughout, mostly it was the staff table that was full but there was the occasional student, presumably the ones with no parents or home to return to after the events of last year. Hermione went and took a seat besides Luna who sat alone at the top of the Ravenclaw table. The two spent the mealtime comparing notes on their NEWTs and filling each other in on any recent gossip that they had missed out earlier. Hermione found that despite the blonde's near constant dreamlike state she did in fact make for very interesting and intelligent conversation.

Finally Hermione found herself back in her room for the evening. She sat on her bed and opened her borrowed book to browse the contents. The first section mainly explained the act of sexual intercourse in an almost medical way; this wasn't what she was looking for. The next section was dedicated purely to orgasms, both male and female which she made a mental note to read since although that wasn't strictly her problem at the moment it was the overall destination, this was followed by a section on self pleasure for witches and wizards respectively...not exactly what she was after but it could still be useful. The sections that followed were how to guides for foreplay on both wizards and witches manual and oral, again not really the part she needed to find right now. A section on the act of sex followed that and the last few sections compromised of; contraceptive charms and potions for witches and wizards, sex spells that really work, potions to fix your bedroom bothers and lastly sexual rituals in the magical world.

She decided that at least this book should have something helpful and perhaps she should take some notes for future reference. After all she couldn't keep the book for long in case someone noticed that it wasn't in the library. Hermione got some parchment and a quill to copy down anything useful for future reference and dived in at the very beginning of the book, perhaps starting from a medical angle and working her way up to the rest was the best plan. So Hermione did what Hermione did best, she read.

Imagine her surprise when she was awoken the next morning by someone knocking on her door. Leaping out of bed to make herself decent she hurried to answer the impatient knocking.

"Hey babes, surprise." Ron greeted her as she opened the door.

"Ron!" she gasped in surprise, moving to the side to allow him in. "You surprised me." He leant over and kissed her, making it obvious he would have wanted more had she not hurriedly stepped back. "Just let me freshen up a bit, morning breath." She grabbed some clothes hanging over the back of her desk chair and some clean underwear from her chest of draws and darted to the en suite bathroom and hurriedly got freshened up.

When she returned to her room she froze upon finding Ron flicking through the book she had been reading last night and immediately flushed, cursing herself internally for not remembering to hide it before answering the door.

"Wow 'Mione, I didn't realise you were this keen...maybe we should try some of these right now?" he said suggestively, placing the book down and approaching her. Hermione let him embrace her, let him kiss her; kissing was good. She did care about Ron and this was nice...it just wasn't earth shattering. All the while they were making out she was fine but it was when things started to go further that her lack of passion became a problem.

Ron's hands gripped her waist, fisting in her top and tugging her with him towards the bed, she wound her arms tighter round his neck as they moved keeping them fused together at the lips. Then just as she was beginning to dread any further actions her door knocked again.

"Leave it 'Mione" Ron mumbled against her lips.

"Ronald!" she tutted, disentangling herself from him. "They're at my door I can't just ignore it!"

"Hey Granger!" Malfoy's voice called from the other side. "I know you're still in there!"

"See!" Hermione gestured to the door. "I'm most certainly not going to be able to enjoy myself in here with Draco Malfoy on the other side of the door shouting at me." Ron sighed and sat down on the bed while Hermione picked up her book and took the chance to hide it quickly before answering the door.

She swung the door open to face a smirking blonde, noticing that he was staring at her rather ruffled appearance she quickly pulled the door shut so that only her head stuck out. She cursed herself for not noticing sooner, her top had dropped off one shoulder hanging low enough for the top of her left bra cup to be visible and it had ridden up to expose most of her stomach so all in all she looked like she'd been busy shagging before coming to the door.

"Busy morning Granger?" he asked.

"Can I help you?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Well, it was nice of you to offer but we're needed elsewhere." He replied. Hermione just glared at him in response. "McGonagall wants us in the Hospital Wing."

"Hospital Wing?" she asked, dropping her short tone immediately. "Is someone hurt?"

"Well, if you make yourself decent we can go and find out can't we." He replied impatiently.

"Two seconds." She replied, quickly shutting the door to straighten her clothes and check in a mirror to make sure she was decent. "Sorry, Professor McGonagall needs me in the Hospital Wing. I'll owl you, OK?" She pecked Ron on the lips and then dragged him out of the door with her. She didn't really want to leave him in her rooms alone with that book...he might get ideas. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing for a change as he and Hermione headed in the opposite direction leaving Ron stood outside the entrance to her room and Hermione only offering him a quick wave as they left.

"Go on, I know you're going to say something insulting so out with it now." She sighed.

"Actually...well; I'm not sure whether to be repulsed at the thought of you and Weaslebee or impressed that you of all people had a boy hidden in your room." He smirked.

"We weren't doing what you think we were." She replied primly. "Not that it's any of your business anyway."

"It's my business when I end up seeing you half dressed as a result." He snorted.

"Half dressed? Come one Malfoy that wasn't half dressed, I was fully dressed, just a bit...scruffy." she said defensively. "Did Professor McGonagall say what she wanted at all? No hints?"

"We're nearly there, you can ask her yourself." He muttered. Clearly their almost pleasant, though somewhat embarrassing banter was over and they were back to barely tolerating each other again.

On reaching the Hospital Wing Hermione's concerns were put to rest, no one was injured. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them in Madam Pomfrey's office and all the beds remained empty.

"Ah, marvellous!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, as they arrived.

"Good Morning, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger." The Headmistress greeted them.

"Good morning Professor." Hermione replied politely.

"I have a favour to ask of you both." The older witch said, leading the way from the office into a store room. The store room was full of boxes and crates, the shelves however were practically bare. "As I'm sure you can see, recent events have left our medical supplies in need of replacing. Madam Pomfrey has acquired many of the new supplies as you can see. Bandages and splints are affordable enough but readily made potions are expensive. Therefore she was only able to buy a small supply of each of the necessary potions we need. Being apprentices rather than students and having been the top two students in your potions class we were hoping you would be able to spare some time to brew some of the necessary potions. The potions store cupboards are still very full so you should have most of the ingredients you need to get started and buying ingredients to brew the potions is considerably cheaper than the potions themselves so if there are ingredients missing we would be able to get them for you of course."

"Of course I'd love to help. I'm already brewing the wolf's bane for Professor Lupin so it wouldn't be much trouble." Hermione replied automatically.

"Why both of us? Hermione isn't even a potions apprentice." Draco asked.

"Because there are a lot of potions needed, both of you have your own work to do already so sharing the load will be easiest Mr Malfoy." The Headmistress told him matter of factly. "I'm confident that after everything you've both been through working together will not be a problem."

"No, Professor." Hermione said quickly, cutting off what was sure to have been some snide comment from Draco's open mouth. "Or at least...I'm sure we could split the list down the middle and work out a schedule or something."

By the time they left with a list of potions in hand Draco was looking incredibly fed up. Hermione was delighted to be able to help but not overly looking forward to any more time with Draco Malfoy than necessary. Still if they worked out a schedule and split the list down the middle they could try to avoid each other as much as possible.

"Why couldn't you have either just said no or offered to do the lot?" Draco demanded as they left.

"Why didn't you?" Hermione countered. "It's not like we're going to have to be best friends Malfoy!"

"Thank Merlin for that!" Draco huffed.

"Look, how about we each pick a potion or two to start with and then take turns to use the brewing space so that we don't have to see each other?" she suggested.

"Fine with me." He agreed, snatching the list. "I'll start with the top two then."

"Alright, and I'll do the next two down. Did you want to start today or shall I?" she asked. "Well...actually we'd better check that all the ingredients for these are actually there first hadn't we?"

"Whatever." Draco replied. "Can we hurry it up though because I'd like to spend some time with people I actually like today?"

The two made their way down to the potions stores and after some quick assessments decided they were only missing a handful of ingredients, so Hermione wrote down a small list of what was needed.

"If that's all, then I'll leave you to it." Draco announced the second they were done. "I have better things to do than spend my day in a grubby cupboard with you. Later Granger." With that, he left.

His comment hadn't been an innuendo at all but Hermione for some bizarre reason flushed at the thought of her and Draco in the cupboard...then again getting down and dirty in a cupboard of any kind, with anyone was embarrassing enough...let alone in a potions store cupboard in the dungeons with a Slytherin! It was just so wrong!

It was the evening meal by the time Hermione reappeared from the potions classroom and cupboards. She'd spent most of the day brewing her potions, one of which was finished and now filled several vials on the infirmary shelves and the other required being left overnight before the finishing touches and bottling.

"Good evening Hermione." Luna smiled, as she took a seat next to Hermione. "Have you had a lovely day?"

"Oh it's been very productive." Hermione smiled. "I've been brewing some potions for Madam Pomfrey."

"That's nice of you." Luna smiled.

"Well, I love brewing so it's not really any trouble to do it." Hermione replied. "How has your day been?"

"It's been lovely thank you." The blonde smiled. "I went for a long walk around the grounds. I thought I'd make the most of it, it's going to rain tomorrow you know?"

"I'll remember to stay inside then." Hermione commented.

"Ron didn't look very happy this morning. I thought perhaps he couldn't find you." Luna said thoughtfully.

"No, he found me this morning but then I got called to the Hospital Wing about the potions." Hermione explained.

"He said he saw you in the morning, but he went looking for you after that I think." The younger witch replied.

"Oh...well then no, he didn't find me." Hermione told her.

"You sound relieved." Luna said.

"No, well...a little maybe." Hermione mumbled. "I was a bit busy."

"Maybe you should tell him that it isn't right?" the blonde suggested softly.

"What isn't right?" Hermione asked guiltily. Surely Luna didn't know about her and Ron's problems...how could she?

"You relationship." Luna shrugged as if it were obvious. "You don't love him do you?"

"No," Hermione admitted quietly, "at least not in that way...I tried Luna, I really tried but it just...doesn't click. Merlin Luna, what is wrong with me? Ron is perfect for me and he's a safe bet and he cares about me and I him...why does it feel so wrong? So forced?"

"Maybe you would love someone who isn't so safe?" the oblivious blonde suggested.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Not much to say today so I'll just say a quick thanks to my beta as always for picking up all my mistakes before I upload them for all to read and look like an idiot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter Two: Misplaced Reaction

"_You don't love him do you?"_

"_No," Hermione admitted quietly, "at least not in that way...I tried Luna, I really tried but it just...doesn't click. Merlin Luna, what is wrong with me? Ron is perfect for me and he's a safe bet and he cares about me and I him...why does it feel so wrong? So forced?"_

"_Maybe you would love someone who isn't so safe?" the oblivious blonde suggested._

Not so safe? Out of all the things that Luna could have picked to say why did she pick 'not so safe'? Why not, someone who does click or someone who doesn't feel wrong? Luna was strange but she usually had a point and she was usually right, so what exactly was her point this time Hermione wondered.

She gave up trying to figure Luna out and settled into her tub, it was wonderful to have her own bathroom. Granted her tub was a lot smaller than the shared one in the prefect's bathroom and the whole room was rather small to boot but she had a sink and a toilet and a tub big enough for herself and she could probably fit two people in here if she ever _did_ have the need so she was quite happy with it.

It was quite nice to have her own room with her own en suite. Her bedroom wasn't quite the full sized living quarters that most of the actual teachers held but was still a big step up from the student's dormitories. She had a fireplace and a small sofa, two large bookcases against the wall to the left of the fireplace and a desk to the right, the other side of the room held her queen sized bed and draws and a closet for her clothes. It wasn't the red and gold that she was used to, instead it was mostly dark wood and deep purples.

Hermione sighed as most of the bubbles had now disappeared from the bathtub and reached for her wand to summon her towel with a quick 'accio'. After wrapping her towel tightly around herself she crossed the room to pick up a second smaller towel to wrap her hair in. Not bothering to further dry herself or get ready for bed, as she often enjoyed doing things the muggle way; she opted instead to sprawl across her sofa with a book. Choosing a charms book that would no doubt have some interesting information that would prove useful for both her apprenticeship and her wizarding degree she rolled onto her stomach and shuffled herself into a comfortable position.

So needless to say when the door knocked about twenty minutes later she was somewhat reluctant to move. Sighing in defeat she went to the door making sure to use it as a shield for her state of dress as she opened it.

"You know if you keep knocking on my door I'm going to think you're actually starting to like me." She said, on seeing Draco Malfoy stood the other side.

"Don't tell me you're hiding someone in your rooms again Granger." He smirked, gesturing to her hiding behind the door.

"No not this evening I'm afraid but I've just gotten out of the shower and wasn't expecting any disturbances, so would you like to tell me why you're here so that you can leave?" she asked.

"Here." He said, holding out a piece of parchment to her. She carefully held her towel with one hand and reached out to take the parchment with the other. Draco raised an eyebrow at her naked arm but said nothing. "Schedule for rounds, I have Looney Lovegood's too; her rooms on this floor but I don't know which one, do you?"

"I think there was a request for help in there somewhere..." Hermione murmured dryly. "Round the corner, the door next to the painting of the unicorns."

Draco nodded his thanks, this being as close to civil and polite as he and Hermione would get and headed down the hallway. Hermione closed the door behind her and headed back to the sofa, no longer interested in her book she sat with her thoughts for a while. The war really had changed them all; their entire generation had been forced to grow up too fast.

After the war during the inquisitions she had finally begun to understand some of the positions people on the other side had been in. Mistakes made by parents when they were young affected their whole family when the second wizarding war came around. Her classmates had been raised to believe that pure was better, that Slytherins were meant to act a certain way.

She supposed that even Harry had been faced with expectations the day he first stepped foot into Hogwarts, people had expected great things of him because of something that happened when he was just a baby. His future had been thrown at him. Any other witch or wizard _could_ have destroyed all the horcruxes and then killed Harry if necessary, she had no doubt that someone could justify the death of one innocent if it meant the end of the darkest wizard in recent history, if it meant saving so many other lives. Instead Harry Potter had been the focus of the attention and he had been fighting Voldemort since he was just eleven years old. An eleven year old boy with barely a clue about his wizarding background or the wizarding world taking on the Dark Lord that so many feared, how was that fair? Not that life was fair she supposed.

If life was fair then the prejudice that caused all that mess in the first place wouldn't exist. If life was fair there would be a lot more people here today.

Still, it didn't do to sit in sorrows for too long. You can reflect on it, remember it, learn from it but you should never live in the past. So Hermione went to bed.

The week went quickly and soon the castle was full of bustle as students were arriving and filling the great hall for the start of year feast. Hermione, Luna and Draco all had seats at the staff table to enforce their status to the students. Headmistress McGonagall had made it clear that she wanted the students to know that the three would be able to take away house points and assign detentions within reason, detention forms would have to be signed by another member of staff and they were only allowed to take a maximum of ten points per student at a time but the students needed to learn to respect them since in the next couple of years all three would be Professors.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked Draco trying to hide her smile.

"How it that even allowed in public? It's disgusting." Draco muttered, referring to Professor Trelawney's unique table manners. "It makes me wish I was sat at the Slytherin table where I don't have a clear view of it."

"Just don't look." Hermione replied, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. "Luna is it weird sitting up here when your classmates are down there?"

"A little." Luna smiled. The two witches struck up conversation for most of the celebrations leaving the blonde wizard mostly sulking on the end of the table. Hermione reflected that it was much like a former Slytherin sitting in that very spot, perhaps being miserable was a Slytherin trait too?

This became the pattern for most meal times even when Luna and Hermione did sometimes involve Draco in the conversation because they felt slightly guilty he never said much and generally seemed to prefer to sit in silence. In fact considering that they were both spending so much time working on potions they had managed to not run into each other at all so far and even though one of her two patrol shifts a week was at the same time as him she hadn't seen him then either...clearly he was doing a very good job of avoiding her as he promised.

That was until Sunday afternoon when Hermione went to finish the wolf's bane potion for Professor Lupin.

"Bugger!" a voice exclaimed from the workroom next to the potions classroom. Hermione stuck her head around the door, to find Draco swearing at a furiously bubbling potion.

"At least you didn't blow anything up." She piped up.

"Oh shut up Granger!" he snapped. She narrowed her eyes at him and entered the room to glance into his cauldron.

"At least it's salvageable..." she said, before heading towards her own cauldrons on the other side of the room.

"Yes but it'll take a whole day to neutralise the damage and then I have to start today's changes all over again." He muttered. "I wanted it finished today."

"Well...you could substitute in a pinch of peppermint, I'm not sure how much exactly since I've never done it with this particular brew but if you did it a little at a time you could neutralise the reaction without having to go back and do anything again," She suggested, biting her lip. "but there is the risk that if you use too much peppermint you may have to start over completely."

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm bottling this for Professor Lupin then I'm finishing the burn salve." She replied.

"I'll do the burn salve then. You fix this." He said matter-of-factly, before marching over to one of her cauldrons to take over.

"I think there was a please and a thank you in there somewhere...or at least a question perhaps." She muttered, putting a stopper on the last bottle of wolf's bane before stomping over to his bubbling brew.

After about twenty minutes of brewing in silence Hermione had fixed Draco's potion and finished it and he had nearly finished hers also.

"Maybe Professor McGonagall didn't have such a bad idea when she suggested working together." Hermione observed. Draco's head snapped up instantly and glared at her.

"We are _not_ working together, we are _not _buddies Granger, got it?" he growled, stalking up to her until he was staring down at her threateningly.

"Seriously what is your problem Malfoy? I'm not implying we're best friends!" she retorted. A moment later he grabbed her arms and backed her forcefully against the workstation behind them, his fingers bit into her skin but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing that it hurt her.

"Just because we're not on opposite sides anymore doesn't mean we have to play nice got it?" he told her harshly. "So when I'm here you'd better not be and if you're here I'll do the same." He abruptly released her arms and turned away from her striding quickly from the room.

Hermione's hand fumbled to grasp the worktop behind her for support, for one moment he had terrified her. She had actually thought he would hurt her, properly hurt her rather than just grab her arms too tight... After all his Aunt... She shook that thought from her head, there was no use thinking about that. She straightened herself and pushed away from the worktop to head back over to her cauldrons across the room. As she walked she noticed something that scared her more than Draco's threats; not only was her heart rapidly hammering away in her ribcage which was to be expected after a bit of a fright...but there was a damp feeling in her underwear that hadn't been there before.

She shuddered at the thought...surely not. She couldn't be attracted to Draco Malfoy, he was an arse! The more she thought about it and analysed it the less it made sense. She knew Draco was good looking enough, but she'd never been attracted to him since his horrid behaviour had kept him firmly in the arsehole category. He was still horrid to her, so what was new? Why now did she feel so turned on? Was she going completely insane?!

The worst part was that as she set about finishing her burn salve and gathering it into jars Luna's words kept echoing in her head; "_someone who isn't so safe"._ Insane, totally insane...she was over thinking this; she just needed to ignore it. Yes, that was the best course of action in this situation; ignorance...except Hermione Granger didn't like to be ignorant about anything.

Author's Notes: Another slow chapter I know but it's kind of necessary. Hopefully if I can get the chapters out quickly the good bits will be here soon enough.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Not much to say today so I'll just say a quick thanks to my beta as always for picking up all my mistakes before I upload them for all to read and look like an idiot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter Three: Pieces of a puzzle

So Hermione started avoiding Draco Malfoy like the plague, which worked fine for him since he couldn't stand the sight of her either. The only catch with it was that every other week they had rounds together two nights out of the week, one of which was tonight.

After successfully managing to avoid both Draco and Ron for over a week Hermione was dreading seeing Draco tonight for rounds and Ron tomorrow in Hogsmeade. Wonderful...

When a knock sounded at her door she knew she couldn't put it off any longer and quickly pulled on her cloak before leaving her rooms to meet the irritated blonde stood outside in the hall.

"About time Granger." He hissed, as they started heading down the hall.

"Well you didn't have to meet me here, I could've come down to your rooms but you insisted." She replied indignantly.

"It would not be a good idea for Hermione sun shines out Potter's arse Granger to wander the dungeons alone." He snorted.

"Why not, after all that's happened you think the dungeons are going to scare me?" she frowned. Did he really think that after handling deatheaters, snatchers and dark wizards galore that a couple of students would be a problem?

"No, I think that there are quite a few angry students with either no parents or parents in Azkanban that might make some stupid mistakes if they came across you alone in the dungeons." He corrected.

"Like you?" she asked, as they waited for the staircase to move.

"No, I'm not that stupid. The war started before either of us were born, what happened in the battle wasn't your fault; at least not directly...all any of us could do was choose a side." He replied carefully.

"The difference is I chose the right side." She retorted as they began their round of the dungeon.

"Maybe, but not everyone is a Gryffindor. Maybe some people chose the side that they thought would keep them alive, maybe some people didn't have a choice." He replied.

"There's always a choice." She huffed. Silence fell between them for a while, they circled the dungeons and Draco quickly went into the Slytherin common room to check that before returning for them to finish their patrol. They found a couple in alcove getting overly amorous which earned each of the young offenders a detention but other than that the patrol was uneventful. They stopped at the top of the dungeon stairway.

"Not everyone was willing to die for a good cause Granger." He told her before they parted ways. "Slytherin students have been expected to hold to loyalties that were decided before they were born, that isn't their fault."

"No but surely they knew that killing innocent muggles and muggleborns was wrong? Even you, you hate me and you've never made that a secret but can you really tell me that it would be right for me to be murdered just because I happened to be born a witch?" she demanded.

"Not everyone _could _choose. Even if I were to admit that I was on the wrong side, my reasons for being on it are my own business and you don't need to be so bloody self righteous about it!" he snapped. "Goodnight."

With that he turned and left, leaving Hermione to make her way back to her rooms in thought. So Draco Malfoy knew he had chosen the wrong side? He knew the whole time that the Dark Lord was wrong... He was still an arrogant bastard and Hermione had no doubt that that had been no act but he had almost admitted that he knew full well he was on the wrong side...so why couldn't he have swapped sides?

She thought back to the final moments of battle when everyone had thought that Harry was dead, that all was lost... Draco had been called out, called to the Dark Lord as one of his followers and when she actually thought about it she could remember him hesitating; he didn't want to go, he actually looked down right terrified! So maybe Malfoy wasn't evil, he was still an arse.

"'Mione!" Hermione heard Ron's voice calling her before she'd even got through the Hog's Head door. She took a few deep breaths and slowly made her way over to the to Ron who was waving his arm in the air to get her attention. This was going to be awful...

She had been up late last night thinking about Ron and her problem and eventually only came up with one answer, she didn't love him romantically and doubted she ever would so it was only fair to let him try to find someone else who could. Then she had to spend hours planning how to say it and so far hadn't really decided on that, there wasn't really a good way to say it no matter which way she looked at it.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron grinned, as she sat down opposite him. "Hey cheer up, nobody died."

"Ron, that's not very funny." She frowned; it wasn't the most sensitive of jokes to try so soon after the deaths of so many.

"Alright fine, but cheer up at least." He pouted.

"Ron I need to talk to you about something serious so...just please restrain your impulse to jump in as much as possible and listen to what I have to say please?" she asked him. He nodded slowly, clearly confused. "I'm not happy Ron, I mean...I am happy but something isn't working, something is missing..."

"Missing with-" he trailed off when she met his gaze, remembering her request to keep quiet.

"Me and you...I love you Ron and I want us to work but we just...don't." she said softly. "I love you as a friend, as a brother and as much as I wish it didn't...being in a romantic relationship with you just feels wrong."

"You don't mean that." He sighed. "We're good together 'Mione."

"We're good together yes, but we're not _great_ together. I can't love you the way a girlfriend should. You deserve better and I deserve better. Someone out there Ron will love you completely and utterly and you deserve to have that...but it isn't me, I'm sorry." By this time, Hermione had to blink to keep her tears in check.

"Why don't we just-" Ron stopped his words abruptly and shrugged. "I don't know...I want you to be happy is all."

"Oh Ron..." she sobbed, getting out of her seat and sitting next to him so she could wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face in his coat. "I _do_ care about you, I really do and you'll be my friend for the rest of my life...but I think forcing a relationship that isn't working could ruin our friendship forever and I don't want to lose you completely. I'd rather stop this right now while we can still salvage our friendship."

"You still want to be my friend?" he asked, hugging her back.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, looking up at him. "If that's what you want that is..."

"Forever." He murmured, squeezing her tightly. The two sat together for most of the afternoon enjoying each other's company before heading back towards Hogwarts. Hermione promised to join him at the burrow the following weekend for dinner with everyone like usual before he kissed her on the cheek and they parted ways.

"Urgh, those displays should be kept in private Granger." Draco called to her as she crossed the courtyard.

"There was no _display_!" she retorted. "It's called showing affection, sometimes friends do that you know...oh wait you wouldn't know."

"My friends tend to be male Granger, it'd look highly suspect for me to be kissing them goodbye. Besides Weaslebee isn't just a friend if he's been sticking it to you in your private quarters is he?" he smirked, following her inside.

"Firstly what I do in my private quarters is exactly that _private_, secondly Ron and I decided that we're better as friends so you can rest assured he isn't sticking it to me anywhere you arse." She snapped, marching off.

"I don't blame you! Even _you're_ too good for Weaslebee, he's so clueless he probably still thinks babies are delivered by Hippogriff!" he laughed after her.

Hermione didn't stop walking until she reached her room where she slammed the door closed and threw herself on the sofa in frustration. Why after all these years did she _still_ let Draco Malfoy get to her?! She wanted nothing more than to give him a good smack in the face...again.

A knock sounded at her door and she instantly dreaded Draco bothering her again, she wished he didn't know where her rooms even were.

"What?!" she snapped opening the door, she froze on seeing a different blonde at her doorstep. "Sorry Luna."

"I thought you might like some company." Luna said, not fazed by Hermione's bad mood in the slightest. "Ginny has homework to do but she'll be along later."

"Come on in." Hermione offered, opening her door to allow Luna in. "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a bad mood...I probably won't be great company."

"That's why I'm here of course; which one was it?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Which one was what?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"That put you in a bad mood." She explained. "Was it Ron or Draco?"

"Draco, as usual." She frowned, wondering how Luna always knew these things. "It's nothing important; he was just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"About Ron?" the younger witch enquired.

"Yes I suppose, but it didn't bother me what he was being nosey about it just bothered me that he was being nosey in the first place." She sighed. "I probably shouldn't have lowered myself to fight with him in full view of everyone since we're supposed to be staff but I was just tired."

"You know it seems to me that he mustn't hate you that much or he wouldn't be being nosey in the first place would he?" Luna said softly taking the tea Hermione offered and taking a small sip.

"Have you met Draco Malfoy lately? All he does is stick his nose in." Hermione snorted.

"Well if he hated you he wouldn't care about your business at all, maybe he's lonely?" she said thoughtfully. "Perhaps he fights with you because at least you're not afraid of him."

Hermione thought back to the incident in the potions lab, she had been afraid of him...she had been so shocked that she hadn't even fought back, she hadn't threatened him, hadn't reached for her wand...she had just frozen. In that moment she had definitely been afraid of him.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I know it's slow going at the moment guys but I promise it'll be worth it! So bear with me and thanks to my beta for all her help as usual.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter Four: Mistletoe

Hermione laughed as Ginny bent down to kiss the little first year boy on the cheek to release the mistletoe spell. The enchanted mistletoe at Christmas was now tradition, with first through fourth years only kissing on the cheek as required but with fifth through seventh and staff included it was a kiss on the lips to free you from the spell and allow you to move from under the mistletoe. It was strictly forbidden until the last day of term before the Christmas break though as students started getting stuck under it on purpose to skip classes. Ginny had been kissing poor first year boys all day to free them from the spell.

"Thanks." The boy said shyly, flushing heavily before dashing away down the corridor.

"That's the seventh one today." Ginny laughed.

"I think word got out that a seventh year girl was kissing first years to break the spell and that they're doing it on purpose." Hermione grinned.

"I doubt it, but still even if that were the case we'll never know either way will we?" Ginny chuckled. "It's not fair to leave poor little loners under the mistletoe all day because no one wants to kiss them"

"It's fair if they did it on purpose." Hermione countered.

"Are you sure you won't just come stay at the Burrow with me?" Ginny asked, heading to the castle entrance. "It'll be fun..."

"No, I've got far too much to do. You know what I'm like and the Burrow isn't really quiet enough for me to get much done." She replied. "I'll be over on Christmas eve though for a couple of days."

"I suppose if you're definitely going to be there for the important days..." the red head relented. "Don't work too hard; I'll see you next week." With that the two witches hugged and said their goodbyes before Ginny joined the other students that were leaving for the holidays.

Hermione took advantage of the holidays to go and borrow the book from the library again, she was going to find a solution to her sex problem...

Clearly the issue was with her because Ron seemed to be having no problems with his new girlfriend...well not from what Ginny had said seeing as how she had overheard them going at it one night. So the issue was her...and it wasn't that she was physically unable to enjoy herself since she had managed to bring herself to orgasm even if it did take rather a long time. So she needed to find some way of boosting her libido or something...

Unfortunately she didn't want to risk taking the book from the restricted section while Madam Pince was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays as she would probably notice if a book were missing, so she would just have to sneak in and read it for a bit, maybe take some notes and then come back to do the same another day if she still needed to.

She used a disillusionment charm on herself and darted into the library before ducking into the restricted section, it was dark in the library by now but she didn't bother with a lamp as she knew her way around and didn't want to draw any attention to herself. She found the book and then headed deeper into the restricted section until she found a suitable corner to hide in.

After a good hour of reading Hermione stopped to stretch her back out, sitting on the floor wasn't the most comfortable position to be in for so long. Suddenly she heard a click and then the shelves behind her back were gone sending her backwards. Luckily she had only been sitting so hadn't had far to fall but still she felt suitably ungracefull as she stared up at what appeared to be a hidden room.

"Bloody typical...sod off Granger." A voice muttered from somewhere nearby.

"Excuse me?" she huffed, sitting up and looking around her. The room was small, just big enough for a sofa and two chairs with a bit of floor space in between, she supposed it was a quiet room to read in and internally wished she had discovered it much sooner.

"I'm reading in here could you kindly sod off." He said.

"Well I didn't deliberately interrupt you." She replied.

"I could tell from the gracefull entrance." He smirked. "It's a secret room, it's for Professor's to use for research which is why it can't be found by anyone under the age of seventeen since I can see that that is what your brain is thinking."

"I was just thinking I wish I'd found it sooner." She admitted. "A quiet place to read is always a good thing."

"Interesting reading." He smirked, pointing to her forgotten book on the floor. "Still having trouble with Weasley?"

"It must have just fallen off of the shelf..." she protested innocently, but she could tell he didn't believe a word of it, especially since she had a pile of notes on it on her lap. "And I told you Ron and I aren't like that."

"So you are the one needing a...lubricating potion?" he laughed, lifting the book at the page it was opened to. "What _are_ you planning on using that for?"

"That would be none of your business!" she snapped, standing up and dusting herself off primly.

"Unless you were reading about the potion for-"

"That's enough!" she said, reaching to snatch back the book but missing. Draco turned another page and his eyebrows shot up.

"This book certainly is informative..." he mused. "Surprising that such a tight arse as yourself would even consider anything like this..."

"It was just for research." She protested.

"If you insist on raising your voice you might want to step far enough inside for the door to close, unless you want the entire castle to hear about the book you're reading..." he chuckled. Hermione sighed and stepped further inside and sure enough the bookcase slid shut again closing off the room.

"Can you just give it back now?" she asked tiredly.

"Of course not, this is far too much fun." He grinned. "What on earth could have caused miss goodey goodey to be reading such a thing? Would it not be easier to get your kicks just reading some of the romantic trash they sell for witches?"

"Apparently not." She muttered under her breath, finally snatching the book from him and turning to the door to exit the room before an arm casually landed on the entrance blocking her way, she gasped in surprise at him being so close to her once again.

"Of course if you get on my nerves Granger, you know I'll be telling everyone about this." He said smugly before backing off to let her go.

Hermione didn't hesitate, she touched the back of the bookcase and it opened for her to leave before shutting behind her. She put the book back and swiftly made her way back to her room cursing her own bad luck.

She screamed into her pillow in frustration, Malfoy was going to hold this over her forever! He'd never get bored of it! It took her a moment to calm down enough to throw notions of giving up her apprenticeship and running from Hogwarts out the window but eventually she did and then got ready for bed dreading the morning coming the whole time.

She didn't hear from Malfoy again until her rounds that week during which he took great enjoyment in making innuendos to embarrass her and annoy her and then vanished the moment they were done.

The next day was the staff meeting, one of the many reasons Hermione hadn't gone to the Burrow at the end of term. She sat next to Luna and Remus chatting until the Headmistress rose to speak.

"As you all know the last academic year was somewhat inconsistent with those that preceded it, we'd all like to pretend it never happened and so far this school year we have made significant progress in restoring the school to its former position as one of the finest wizarding schools in history." She began. "Needless to say there will be some staff changes in the next year also, we have three apprentices that are each going to be taking up their official posts next year, and of course Miss Lovegood will be beginning hers next term. There is also the question of Head of House positions. I need to step down as Gryffindor Head of House as my position as Headmistress demands and the only reason for me not doing so sooner was so that I could be sure this certain member of staff settled back into the school nicely; I would like to offer the position to Professor Lupin, if he is willing to accept it?"

All eyes settled on a surprised shaggy strawberry blonde head as he floundered for an answer.

"Are you completely sure that this is the wisest move, I am honoured of course but surely there is a better choice, especially given my condition." He replied, nodding his head to the witch on his left.

"Yes Hermione is the very definition of the house of Gryffindor and indeed very bright and wise beyond her years... but she isn't ready Remus, not to be a caretaker for groups of homesick students." Minerva said. "You have fought for good not once but twice and you are also a true Gryffindor and I believe that you would make a wonderful head of house." Hermione and Luna smiled encouragingly at him and Hermione nudged his side.

"In that case it would seem I have no choice but to accept." He grinned.

"Marvellous!" the headmistress clapped. "Now, we also need to discuss the replacements for Head of House's for Ravenclaw and Slytherin ready for the next school year to allow the new heads of houses to learn their duties in advance. Nominations please."

"Ravenclaw should be easy we have at least two wonderful choices, Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra would both make wonderful candidates don't you think?" Luna spoke up.

"If there are no more nominations for the position of Ravenclaw Head of house could you each write your chosen candidate on a piece of paper and place it in this bowl please?" Minerva asked, issuing them each with a piece of paper. "For Slytherin, I know you didn't want the position Rolanda but won't you reconsider?"

"I nominate Draco." Hermione said surprising even herself. She hadn't even thought about that before it just came out of her mouth.

"I agree with Hermione, he's very brave don't you think and he understands the Slytherin students very well...I think he'd make a fantastic Head of house." Luna agreed.

"I have to agree, I think it's a perfect example of the future we're aiming for." Remus spoke up. Draco at this point looked gobsmacked as both Horace Slughorn and Rolanda Hooch smacked him on the back.

"Thanks for volunteering lad!" Rolanda chuckled.

"I say congratulations boy!" Horace enthused.

"Well then, if the decision is pretty unanimous then well done Mr Malfoy, you will be taking over both of Horace's positions next year! I trust you to do us proud." Minerva spoke, before pointing to the bowl and lighting it. "I think you all know how this works. If you would all place your nominations in the bowl before this time tomorrow and then we will announce the winner."

The meeting was dismissed and everyone started leaving.

"Hermione, a word?"

Hermione nodded and stayed to speak with the Headmistress for a moment.

"I have to say I was most surprised by your nomination of Draco Malfoy for Slytherin Head of house." The older witch said, taking a seat and gesturing for Hermione to do the same. "I was under the impression that you too were still bickering." Hermione cringed slightly at the childish implication.

"We are." She admitted. "But that doesn't mean I don't think he'll do a good job. Luna was right, he understands the students and given the chance I think he'll be a good leader."

"You _will_ make an excellent head of house one day also Hermione, just wait and see."

Smiling and thanking her former Professor she exited the room herself and headed down the hallway until she heard a voice calling her.

"If you thought that was going to get you in my good books you're sadly mistaken." Draco's voice called as he came up behind her. Wonderful, he had waited outside just to confront her...because that made the whole thing less embarrassing...

"That wasn't why I did it." She replied. "I have no desire to _be_ in your good books, I don't care to be in any of your books at all actually I just thought you were the right person for the job and believe me I was as shocked as you are."

Unfortunately for Hermione her dramatic storm off was prematurely halted about ten paces later as she stuck to the spot. Groaning in annoyance she glanced upwards at the enchanted mistletoe taunting her. Spinning on the spot she turned and shouted at Draco.

"This is your fault! I _knew_ that that mistletoe was in this hallway but I was too busy storming away from you to think about it!" she shouted, frustrated beyond belief as Draco burst out laughing. "Stop laughing and just go find Remus or someone to help me please!" She was hoping he would for once in his life do the decent thing and since she said please would go and find someone to assist her, instead he of course continued to laugh from where he stood.

"Good heavens what is the shouting about?!" the Headmistress' voice suddenly interrupted.

"I'm stuck and this pain in my ar-backside won't go find someone to help me! He just keeps laughing!" Hermione explained, well aware that she sounded whiney. "I even said please to him!"

"Oh Draco just go kiss the poor girl so you can both go your separate ways." The older witch told him, trying not to smile.

"No!" Hermione protested. "I don't want his lips anywhere near me just please go find someone else! Anyone else!"

"Very well, if Mr Malfoy refuses to play Prince charming then _I_ will go and find Professor Lupin." She conceded, leaving Hermione stuck where she was and Draco still laughing where he was, and sweeping down the hallway in search of assistance.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to kiss you?" Draco smirked. "After all you did say that you knew the mistletoe was here..."

"Oh shut up!" she snapped. Draco snickered to himself and stepped closer to her until he was close enough that she wished she could move just so that she could take a step backwards.

"Come on Granger, where is your sense of humour?" he asked.

"Gone!" she replied. Before leaning backwards uncomfortably, he was starting to scare her again only this time she couldn't run even if she wanted to. "Back off Draco or I'll hex you into next week."

"Are you afraid of me Granger?" he asked smirking. Before she could move he grabbed her hair and pulled her lips to meet his roughly and then they were gone again. "You should be." Then he backed off and left her stood in such a shocked state that she completely forgot to move even though the spell was broken.

So when the Headmistress returned with a chuckling Remus in tow she didn't bother telling them that Draco had already broken the spell, instead she stood there as Remus pecked her on the lips and pretended that Draco had just gotten bored of laughing and left her there. She thanked both Minerva and Remus and quickly made her way back to her rooms making sure to avoid any more mistletoe on the way.

She sat on her sofa deep in thought, Draco Malfoy scared her, something about him terrified her and she thought it had everything to do with the fact that he was dark enough inside to stand there watching her being tortured. However she suspected something very wrong inside her because from just that split second kiss her heart was pounding and her stomach tying itself in knots in a way that it never had with Ron no matter how hard she had tried... She groaned and buried her face in her hands; she was beginning to think that she was seriously fucked up.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Well...I'm not really sure if any of you guys are really enjoying this or not because whilst I'm not a review whore by any means this is the lowest reviewed story I've ever done. I'm hoping once the juicy bits begin that it'll pick up a bit. Not all reviews have to be good either; as long as it's constructive I'm happy to accept criticism but I love hearing when people enjoy what I write, even just a few people because it helps push you to keep writing when you get to those writers block moments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter Five: Cracked

Hermione did her rounds alone that week; it seemed that Draco's concern for her safety alone in the dungeons had vanished. She hadn't bothered to report his no show to the Headmistress last time since he could very well spill all about the book she'd been reading and she was far too embarrassed to have anyone know about that. Only Draco Malfoy would have the guts to broach such a subject in front of Minerva McGonagall just to torment her. This was the second time he had not showed up though and she wondered if he would continue to avoid her for the rest of the school year...surely he couldn't avoid staff meetings as well?

She suddenly felt an odd tingle in her spine and quickly spun around in time to receive a stinging hex to the legs. She only caught the first blow before she was able to block the rest.

"Dirty filthy mudblood!" the girl screamed at her, flinging more hexes and curses her way but she was getting angrier and sloppier now and Hermione found them easy to brush off. Then she felt someone hit her from behind and realised another two students had joined in the attack.

Fortunately Hermione was pretty fast and was able to block the worst of the attack from both directions but some still slipped through and she couldn't keep it up forever without retaliating. She wasn't sure which spells were acceptable self defence against a student now that she was a member of staff so was hesitant to cast any. With a quick silent 'expelliamus' she was able to disarm one of the male students.

"I told you this would happen." A voice appeared from behind the two male students. A moment later Draco stood holding the other two attackers wands in his hand. "All three of you can report to Professor Slughorn's office immediately and I will be keeping hold of your wands in the meantime."

They looked like they were about to protest but didn't and instead followed his direction, the blonde girl shoving past Hermione as she went.

"I could have done that you know." Hermione told Draco once the students were gone. "I am perfectly capable."

"Yes, you could have disarmed them all eventually but not without getting hurt in the process." He corrected, taking the students wand from her. "The slytherin students know a few more dark spells than the other students here; they were after all going to be the next generation of Dark Lord followers. You're bleeding." Hermione glanced down at her arm to discover she was in fact bleeding, bleeding that horrid word. Then with a slight sick feeling she glanced down to realise that her other scar on her stomach had opened too and the blood was seeping through her clothes.

"Oh god." She breathed. "Quick get some dittany from the store cupboard!" Draco didn't move. "Draco please! I can't heal myself until I can do something about the bleeding!"

Finally snapping back into reality Draco quickly headed down the hall to the store cupboard and returned just as quickly holding out a vial as Hermione sunk to the floor.

"I feel sick..." she murmured. "I forgot how bad this was."

"The old blood curse." He nodded, as she shakily removed her outer robe. He only hesitated a moment before taking over and lifting her jumper up enough to see the oozing wound. He poured the entire thing onto that wound, it being the worse of the two. Seeing the wound starting to close under the blood he cast a cleansing charm to rid her skin of the blood before adding a healing charm to finish closing the scar to its previous state. He didn't miss Hermione's look of surprise.

"Why is a former deatheater so good at healing charms?" she joked.

"My mother." He answered, not going into any further detail.

"Can you do this one too?" she asked holding out her arm. He eyed the smeared blood on her sleeve forming the letters carved into her arm and abruptly stood.

"You should go to the infirmary, I have to explain to Professor Slughorn what happened." He said, leaving her on the floor. He seemed to pause a few paces away. "I can't leave you here, you're a sitting duck for the other students until you move."

"I think I could still hold my own." Hermione grinned, realising that despite being an arse and wanting not to; Draco Malfoy actually cared! He would still probably find the stinging hexes and such entertaining but he didn't actually want her to be seriously hurt. "Do we still have any blood replenishing potion in the stores?"

"No, we took it all upstairs already." He replied. Hermione nodded and used the wall for support to get to her feet. "Oh for Merlin's sake Granger! You're a stupid, stubborn little woman!" With that he moved to her side and flung her arm over his shoulders none too gently before helping her to the infirmary.

"Why've you been avoiding me?" she asked as they went.

"You ask that as if it's something new." He snorted.

"I meant more than normal, you've not been showing up for rounds." She counted.

"Yes, well now we know for certain that we can't let you patrol the dungeons alone again so that won't be happening anymore." He replied. "What's the matter Granger, been missing me?"

"No, not really." She shrugged. "Just wondering if it was anything I did wrong in particular."

"Do you always talk this much when you're about to pass out?" he huffed as her weight suddenly started leaning on him even more. He groaned and stopped to lift her into his arms. "For someone I can't stand to be around you have certainly got a way for throwing yourself at me."

"Don't go thinking I'm going weak at the knees over you just because of a little blood loss." She muttered. "What cologne do you use, it smells good."

"A _little_ blood loss?!" he protested as they finally reached the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Oh goodness me! What on earth happened to Hermione?" the mediwitch tittered as Draco placed her on the nearest bed.

"Student attack in the dungeons, I'll just be going now to sort out said students." He replied. "I don't think it's serious, she's just lost quite a bit of blood."

"I could have handled it!" Hermione called after him as he left the infirmary. He didn't bother to reply.

"Miss Granger will you please remain still long enough to drink this?" the mediwitch chided her. Hermione conceded and drank the potion before allowing her arm to be treated. She noticed that the scar on her arm was now more pronounced than it had been before whereas the scar on her midsection was barely visible...how had Draco managed to heal her wound better than Madam Pomfrey had?

She heard voices calling her the minute she stepped out of the fireplace at the burrow and dusted herself off. Sure enough Weasleys started to appear in the room from all directions.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice called. "It feels like it's been forever!" He hugged her tightly before George Weasley swept her up into his arms and span her around.

"Don't hog her George!" Ron's voice protested as he pried Hermione into his arms only for Ginny to drag her away from him straight afterwards.

"You lot! Let her get in the room!" Molly Weasley's fussed, tugging Hermione away from the crowd. "Come sit down dear you can tell us all what you've been up to back at Hogwarts, I've been so worried ever since those students got expelled for attacking you."

"Actually it was only one student that got expelled, just the boy that used the old blood curse. The others only used mild hexes really so they just got detentions. I'm fine though really." Hermione told her, following the motherly witch into the kitchen.

"What were they thinking attacking you?!" Ron asked, taking a seat opposite her at the table.

"They weren't thinking Ron." She replied. "A lot of those students have lost parents to Azkaban or worse and they're all a little angry and lost right now...I think they're just lashing out at anyone they think is to blame." Both Ron and Ginny looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Hermione has a point." Harry spoke up. "Honestly I don't think many of them had a choice in their actions when that's the way they were raised, not only that but...most of their families were tortured by Voldemort if they failed him. So they pretty much had no choice but to follow him when they were putting members of their family at risk if they didn't."

"Maybe that's what Draco meant when he said that not everyone had a choice what side they were on..." Hermione mused.

"Draco? As in Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed. "You can't seriously tell me you're all chummy with that great prat!"

"No, actually Ronald I'm not chummy with him at all." She replied calmly. "But we are going to be colleague so a certain amount of civility is required. He was also the one who healed the worst of my wounds and took me to the infirmary when those students ambushed me so it's not like he's actually evil."

"He probably set up the attack in the first place." Ron pouted.

"Draco had to submit his memories for his trial just like all the other deatheaters and he was one of the only ones let off scot free so I doubt he can be as bad as we think." Harry said thoughtfully. "He's just a bit of a git is all."

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "He's not actually a horrid person he's just a bit of a git to us."

"That's not really a very nice way to talk about a poor young lad that lost his mother." Molly tutted, placing a tray of cakes on the table in front of them.

Hermione didn't return to the castle until two days after Christmas, and what wonderful Christmas it had been. The Weasley's, Harry, Remus and Teddy and her made for a full house and plenty of laughter. When she returned to Hogwarts she was grateful that the enchanted mistletoe had vanished for another year and only a few festive decorations remained.

She spent most of her first day back at Hogwarts alone enjoying a bit of quiet time to read, she didn't dare seek out the book from the library again though.

Remus came back the following day, looking a little worse for wear after the full moon the night prior and Hermione went to join him in his rooms for tea, chocolate and company.

"You know I can't really picture spending the rest of my life anywhere but here..." Hermione mused.

"Planning a long teaching career then?" he chuckled. "I have to admit it holds a lot of good memories for me too, happy and sad...but it'll always be special to me."

"I don't think Minerva will be letting you go anywhere anytime soon you know." Hermione grinned. "I think you're in for a long teaching sentence too."

"I'm very grateful to her, for hiring me after what happened last time. This time I came back with everyone fully aware of who and what I was and it's definitely refreshing." He smiled. "I always feared having a child to depend on me because my career was never stable, my life wasn't stable...but now I'm so grateful to be able to have that."

It was late when Hermione left Remus' rooms and headed back to her own, they had talked for ages and she had to admit it was good to have had such intelligent conversation. She loved Harry and Ron but they really couldn't hold much of an interesting conversation...

"That was a quick rebound Granger." The snide comment came only moments after leaving Remus' rooms.

"What are you doing here?" she sighed.

"Me, I just left the bathroom on my way back from my rounds with Slughorn...you, you just left your ex-Professor's private rooms, I think you're the one with more to explain." He replied.

"I have nothing to explain, I went to visit Remus in his rooms for a chat and we spent the evening doing just that...oh wait I forgot about the hot sweaty sex..." she fake gasped. "For someone who claims to hate the sight of me you seem to stick your nose in my business a lot."

"What exactly are you implying Granger?!" he seethed, stalking up to her.

"i..."

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Can't you just leave Hogwarts and go find some other people to annoy?"

"Why can't you? If you're so bothered by the sight of me then why don't _you_ leave?!" she countered. She was surprised to find herself shoved firmly against the wall a moment later, his hands biting into her arms as he shook in anger.

"Because I have no where else to go!" he growled, shoving himself off of her and storming off.

Hermione let herself slide to the floor in shock for a moment. Draco Malfoy was beginning to crack...so he was human after all.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: In this chapter you will notice another character that I just didn't have the heart to leave dead and they haven't been mentioned before purely because I wanted it to be a merry surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter Six: I dare you

"Have you got your lesson plans ready?" Hermione asked the blonde next to her. Luna smiled a nodded. "Are you really excited now?"

"Oh yes!" the younger witch grinned enthusiastically. "It's going to be very strange teaching solo..."

"You know I can't believe Draco is so set on avoiding me that he didn't even come to the staff meeting..." Hermione mused. "We can't avoid each other forever; we're working in the same building_ and_ we have rounds together tonight and I'm not looking forward to patrolling the dungeons alone again if he doesn't show."

"I think he'll show." Luna reassured her. "He won't risk you getting hurt because he's avoiding you again."

"I'm not sure, he might." She said doubtfully.

"Are you ladies still gossiping?" a cheery voice interrupted, they turned to see Remus stood behind them. "Nothing about me I hope."

"Well not now you're here..." Luna said mischievously.

"Yes, you've entirely spoilt our fun." Hermione grinned.

"Are you going to the burrow this weekend before term starts?" he asked.

"Ron's bringing his new girlfriend home to meet everyone, wouldn't miss it for the world." Hermione laughed. "Can't wait to watch him squirm, worrying about what we might say."

Ron's girlfriend left Hermione gobsmacked, she didn't know exactly what she had been expecting but this wasn't it. Serena Silverskin; the name had caused Hermione to imagine something of a British Fleur but the girl sat at the Weasley's kitchen table was no Fleur Delacour, now Weasley. Serena had golden hair certainly, but it was in two practical but scruffy looking plaits down her back, her skin was far from Fleur's smooth creamy porcelain instead she had rosey cheeks and freckles and glasses prevented Hermione from noting her eye colour.

Hermione nodded as the witch continued explaining her work on a new scar removal salve. Apparently she had started as an apprenticing healer at St Mungo's and was now a senior Medi-witch that did her own research into the field as well.

"So you teach Hermione?" the blonde asked, gaining Hermione's full focus.

"Yes sort of, I'm assisting this year before the current Charms Professor retires next year...which is good really because it allows me more time to complete my wizarding degree." She nodded.

"That's brilliant, I had hoped to do my wizarding degree myself but I got sidetracked by research instead." Serena enthused. Hermione continued her conversation with the witch and the more she did the more she was confused..._this_ was the witch Ron chose after her? After the Lavender Brown incident back at Hogwarts Hermione had assumed someone similar to that but no; instead sat an incredibly accomplished and intelligent witch that Hermione could most certainly become friends with.

"Sorry 'Mione what's it like teaching with Malfoy?" Ron snorted, lifting another biscuit from the plate to his mouth.

"I don't actually teach with him you know." She shrugged, trying to act casual. "He's alright; I suppose we mostly just steer clear of each other." It wasn't strictly a lie since Draco was most certainly avoiding her.

"Probably best, I can't believe they let him back in a school." Ron muttered.

"Ronald! We've had this discussion before." Molly said as she firmly whacked him on the ear.

"It's not much of a discussion if it's just ended with you hitting me!" he protested.

"Ron he's really not that bad, I nominated him for Head of House." She admitted.

"You what?!" Harry, Ginny and Ron asked at once.

"I guess you'd have to see him to understand. Either way don't worry it's not like I'm best friends with him or anything." She brushed off.

Inside however she spent most of the remaining time of her visit thinking about Draco Malfoy. Clearly something about him made her body react in a way that it hadn't to Ron; was it just some kind of danger thrill, like a forbidden romance thing or was it just Draco? Not only that but how did she find out? It wasn't like there was anyone else she could just go and flirt with to see if some kind of attraction flared up... While thinking this she carefully surveyed the room and decided that perhaps kissing everyone in the room would help, it couldn't exactly hurt after all. When they all gathered at the Burrow it usually resulted in games and quite often kissing games or truth or dare and such things...normally Hermione sat out, although she had played once or twice so tonight if it came up she would agree to play.

Come up it did.

The group sat around the room some on the floor some on the sofa or chairs waiting for their turn.

"Who starts?" Harry asked.

"I think George first, may as well start with a bang." Ginny grinned.

"Alright dear sister, you may well regret that nomination." George smirked, rubbing his hands together like a villain.

"Go ahead do your worst you know I can take any truth or any dare." Ginny goaded.

"I can do one better than that." George replied. "Harry truth or dare?" Ginny groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Urm...dare?" Harry replied uncertainly eying Ginny's horrified face.

"We'll start easy. I dare you to fly to the top of the house on Ron's boom..." George grinned, knowing that Ron's broom was in a bad way and difficult to fly. "Naked."

Harry flushed bright red but stood up none the less, and headed for the Weasley's broom cupboard.

"Hey! I don't want him touching my broom naked!" Ron suddenly exclaimed.

"Tough, I'm not turning up to work blue because I didn't complete a wizard's dare." Harry replied.

Everyone laughed as Harry stepped outside with the broom before reluctantly parting with his clothes.

"Hermione shut your eyes please." He pleaded.

"Way ahead of you." Serena pointed out, pointing to Hermione with her hands over her eyes. "And I think I shall join her since it's hardly polite to stare at someone you've only met a few times when they're naked."

"Ah come on it's no fun if no one looks." Fred pouted.

"Yeah, it's only a proper dare if he's properly embarrassed." George nodded.

"Fine, I shall peak when he's suitably high enough not to be embarrassing for me to look so that I can confirm he completed his dare. Happy?" the blonde asked.

"Not totally-" George replied.

"But it'll do." Fred added.

By the time Harry returned to the ground he was suitably embarrassed and the group headed back inside again to resume the game.

"I can tell you now; if anyone dares me to get naked I _would_ rather go to work blue so I wouldn't bother." Hermione said sitting back down next to Ginny.

"Alright so are we going to go in a circle or just random?" Harry asked. They all decided random. "Alright, since Hermione just brought herself into the spotlight I'm going to embarrass her. Remus I dare you to kiss Hermione on the lips." Both Hermione and Remus just laughed and he leant over to give her a quick kiss. When Harry looked slightly surprised and suspicious they both laughed harder.

"Don't worry; we haven't been keeping any kind of secret relationship from you." Hermione grinned. "I got stuck under the enchanted mistletoe at Christmas."

"Harry you're so rubbish at this game! Remus is an older good looking wizard, how is that embarrassing for Hermione?!" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Harry I dare you to kiss Serena." Remus said, looking apologetically at the witch. Ginny laughed as Ron, Harry and Serena all looked awkward.

"See Harry that's how you do it!" she laughed loudly holding her sides.

Harry awkwardly went and kissed Ron's girlfriend as quickly as possible and returned to his seat.

"I won't make the same mistake twice." Harry said. "I dare Hermione to kiss Ginny." Hermione flushed as Ginny simply puckered up.

"Better Harry but if you ever want to embarrass me you're going to have to do better than that." She winked as Hermione shyly leant to kiss her. Ginny however didn't let Hermione just peck her lips, instead she went the full way and dove into a deep kiss. Hermione had to admit that it was a nice kiss, if she'd have been a lover of women then she would probably fancy Ginny herself but actually bedding a woman wasn't something she had ever found particularly appealing.

"Why did that have to be our sister?" George and Fred asked at the same time, cringing as they did.

"Hermione's turn." Ginny announced, ignoring the uncomfortable looking men.

"Alright, I'm guessing truths have pretty much been thrown out the window so just for a bit of revenge I dare Ginny to kiss Remus." Hermione said. Ginny nodded her approval as she moved to kiss Remus on the lips. Just as she had hoped, Harry looked unhappy and uncomfortable.

"See Harry, you're just no good at this game." George laughed.

"Nor's Ron." Fred agreed.

By the end of the game Hermione had managed to kiss nearly everyone with the exceptions of Serena and Ron and could say the none of them caused the stirrings that Draco had. She had been surprised by the slight spark she had felt kissing George but it certainly wasn't even close to the sheer rush that Draco had caused before he had even kissed her...

Harry's kiss had nearly repulsed her, not because kissing him as a friend was a problem but because Fred in his grand scheme of getting to Ginny had dared them to use tongues and that had been awkward and pretty disgusting. She hadn't ever thought of Harry that way, by the time they had grown up enough for her to notice him in that way they were already too close friends for her to fancy him so it was like someone had just asked her to thoroughly snog her brother and to be perfectly honest she would have rather snogged Ginny again than Harry. It did however achieve its aim of bothering Ginny.

On returning to Hogwarts Hermione thought over her "findings" so to speak.

Her next step would be to test her theory on Draco. She would have to kiss him again to check that it still have the same affect on her and then she would need to find a way of testing the waters further. So the question was; how did she get someone who avoided her like the plague and hated her to kiss her again? Somehow she didn't think a game of truth or dare would work.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Here we go! Here begins what we've all been waiting for so enjoy because it's only going to get better from here! Your thoughts would be much appreciated and please review with anything you may like to see in the story, you never know you may get your wish ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter Seven: Show Me

Luna was right; Draco didn't leave her to complete her rounds alone again and for that Hermione was grateful. He didn't speak to her though, he just nodded his acknowledgement and then they started walking. It took Hermione a long time to break the silence; every sound seemed to echo in the empty corridors so her voice sounded loud to her ears when she had deliberately spoken softly.

"Draco, can you at least tell me why you can't stand the sight of me?" she asked, not turning to look at him.

"No." He replied. "I shall just have to deal with it so I'm certainly not up for sharing."

"oh...ssh!" she gasped, gesturing to an alcove just ahead. The two snuck up to the alcove silently and sure enough an amorous couple of Ravenclaw's were all over each other. They hadn't even bothered with a silencing spell and Hermione flushed when she saw the young girl held in such an intimate way, her skirt raised up while her partner held her up, moving inside her. The couple were clearly enjoying themselves as they didn't notice their presence until Draco snapped at them.

"Detention for the both of you." He barked, causing them to jump. Hermione just stood there feeling awkward but entranced as the young man withdrew from his girlfriend rather swiftly as he practically dropped her to the floor and then tucked himself back away. "And twenty point off each, for Ravenclaw's you weren't even smart enough to cast a silencing charm or anything."

Draco's voice snapped her back to reality and as the couple hurried away down the corridor she called after them.

"An extra detention each for not using protection!" she shouted. Once the couple was out of sight she heard Draco chuckle slightly. She frowned, she had been being deadly serious, although there were both charms and potions that could prevent pregnancy the only way to prevent the transmission of diseases and infections was by using a dragonskin, which was the wizarding equivalent of a muggle condom and for teenagers as opposed to adults in serious relationships that extra protection was a must in her eyes.

"You looked?" he grinned.

"Well...I urm...I..." she stammered, feeling her face heat up. It was then when he turned to actually look at her.

"Granger?" he asked curiously, "Merlin, that actually turned you on didn't it?"

"No!" she protested quickly, but she knew it was pointless lying to a Slytherin. As if to prove her point he advanced on her, eying her carefully.

"I think your body language says otherwise." He smirked. "Don't you think I've seen enough horny witches to know by now?"

"That's not really something to be proud of. Have you ever heard the phrase it's the quality not the quantity?" she asked.

"Believe me Granger, Malfoy means quality." He replied. Hermione wanted to come up with a witty response, she could literally feel one on the tip of her tongue but between what she had just seen and the tall blonde standing next to her, her brain seemed to be working a little slower than normal. "You wouldn't know because you've been busy with Weasley and he's about as far from quality as you can get, I almost feel sorry for you actually no one should learn their way around the bedroom from Ron Weasley."

Hermione had every intention of leaping to Ron's defence, after all her was her friend if nothing else and she did love him...just not romantically as they had intended. She had every intention of telling him that where she learnt her bedroom antics was none of his business but what actually came out was the complete opposite. "Show me then." She blurted out. For a long moment both of them were stood there in silence, trying to figure out if she had actually said what it sounded like she had just said.

"Was that a dare?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That wasn't what I was planning to say." Hermione replied, bringing her hands to her face in embarrassment. "Oh God, I don't even know why I said that."

Draco however suddenly had a bit of insight; he had known that Hermione Granger had been reading a book on sex for herself and not for research but he had thought it was mainly for curiosity purposes. He now knew that that wasn't the case; clearly her love life with Ron Weasley had not been living up to expectations and she was trying to find a way to fix it, which had obviously failed since they were no longer together and Weasley was reportedly shagging another witch already. Did Granger truly think she was rubbish in bed? Perhaps she was actually rubbish in bed...teaching her wouldn't be such a bad thing...

He eyed her in a new light, looking down at the nicely shaped lower leg revealed from her knee length skirt and then up to the nicely formed curves under her jumper and her slim neck before continuing on to her face and unruly mass of curls barely contained by a bun behind her head. He could admit that she had a nice body and she was pretty enough to be considered attractive...when her mouth was shut anyway. He could teach her from scratch, he would get great satisfaction watching Hermione Golden Girl Granger on her knees sucking his cock. The image of what he could do with the Gryffindor Princess definitely tweaked his interest.

"Alright." He nodded.

"W-what?" she stammered, her eyes going wide.

"You heard me Granger," he replied. "If you want me to show you, I will."

"You will?" she blinked, before narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. "And why exactly would you do that?"

"Why would any man turn down free sex?" he shrugged. "We'll start right there, unless it's with a complete troll no man turns down free sex until he's married and sometimes not even then."

"Not all men are like that." Hermione frowned.

"I think you'll find the majority are." He told her, reaching out to her which caused her to duck away. He approached her slower this time until he stood only inches from her. "If you want to do this then you are going to have to do as I say."

"No need to look so smug about that." She muttered. "What if I don't want to do what you tell me?"

"Then you can leave." He shrugged. "I'm not forcing you to do anything but if you do want to then believe me if you do as I say it'll be better for both of us." He looked incredibly satisfied at her flushed face. "Wizards are usually fairly easily pleased, witches...witches are more complicated, more self conscious, they over think and get emotional...it's so much harder for them to just enjoy the moment..." He spoke lowly near her ear before pressing his lips against her neck briefly. "Unless they're with me of course." He pulled back from her and smirked. "See how lucky you're going to be Hermione, learning from an expert?"

The slightly dazed witch was brought instantly back to reality at that, Draco never used her first name if he could help it; meaning unless they were around Minerva or someone else who expected them to be "friendly" she was simply Granger.

"I don't think I'll be swooning at your feet like most other girls, in case you're forgetting you hate the sight of me and you've never let me forget it." She told him, standing a little taller and pulling herself together.

"All the more reason to work on a new...relationship of sorts." He told her carefully. "This arrangement may even make us friends." Although Hermione could tell from the way he said it he didn't believe that for a second.

"How do I know that you won't just tell everyone about this?" She asked. "I don't exactly want everyone knowing my most embarrassing secrets because I happened to annoy you that day."

"Since when has sex been an embarrassing secret? Almost everyone does it; so it's hardly anything to be embarrassed about it's just not something we all talk about." He laughed. "Granger; are you a virgin?"

"Technically yes...but I'm not a prude or anything I just..." she trailed off; she didn't really want to explain her situation to him.

"Come with me." He gestured, leading her down to his rooms. "If you want to leave feel free but if you want to continue you should follow my lead and follow my instructions." Hermione nodded and when the portrait opened she followed him inside, still not really believing that she was stepping foot in Draco Malfoy's private quarters. She followed him over to the sofa at the fireplace and watched as he poured a drink. "Drink this."

"Firewhiskey?" she enquired, sniffing the golden liquid.

"Just one small one, it'll help you relax which knowing you, you could most certainly use it." He explained. Hermione took offense to the comment but said nothing because in this case he was correct, she would most certainly need some relaxing to think about doing this with someone she didn't really like and who hated the sight of her. The whole idea was crazy, too crazy, she should leave... "Your problem Granger...I assume you have already identified that you and Weasley had one which has resulted in your lack of bedroom experience, other than Weasley's lack of skill that is."

"It wasn't him...it was me." She admitted quietly.

"You couldn't please Ronald Weasley in bed?" he asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't like that." She replied shaking her head and debating if she could actually tell him or not. Deciding that the blonde wizard may be her best shot at orgasmic bliss at present she sighed and tried to explain. "I cared about Ron, I didn't find him unattractive but when it came to it...I just couldn't feel..."

"Aroused?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Hence the sex book from the restricted section, which I gather didn't help."

"I didn't want to just down a lust potion or anything...I think there's something wrong with me..." she admitted more to herself than to him. She remembered her frustration at not being able to feel a thing when in an intimate situation with Ron but then feeling a rush of arousal when Drco had scared her in the potions room that first time. Yes; there was most definitely something wrong with her.

"There is." He agreed, ignoring her indignant look he continued. "Hermione; you think too much."

"So just because I'm not an empty headed bimbo I think too much?" she frowned. "I was talking about sexually there's a problem you arse, not problem with me personally."

"Will you just stop talking and let me finish?" he snapped. "I don't like you and you don't like me but if we just ignore that for a minute and have you stop taking offense at everything that I say then we might actually get somewhere. Your brain doesn't stop, it doesn't switch off, you over think every single thing that you do and by some miracle you do manage to follow out the stupid Gryffindor tradition of do first think about it later, you then over think it afterwards." He handed her a piece of black silky material. "Here put that on."

"What?" she asked, almost dropping her glass.

"It's a blindfold, we're going to stop you thinking." He replied. "We're going to take the control away from you and see what happens."

The more Hermione thought about what he had said the more it made sense, so she downed the last of her drink and somewhat uncertainly put on the blindfold.

"Now what?" she asked. He didn't reply, instead Hermione felt his cool hands take hers and tug her to her feet as he led her away from the sofa, presumably to the bedroom. She gulped, could she really go through with this crazy plan?


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: OK guys from here on in it's going to get graphic so consider yourselves warned! That is all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter Eight: Blind

The more Hermione thought about what he had said the more it made sense, so she downed the last of her drink and somewhat uncertainly put on the blindfold.

"Now what?" she asked. He didn't reply, instead Hermione felt his cool hands take hers and tug her to her feet as he led her away from the sofa, presumably to the bedroom. She gulped, could she really go through with this crazy plan?

"Can I ask one question?" Hermione spoke up, her voice uncertain and she hesitantly followed as he tugged her along behind him. "You can't stand the sight of me...you've said as much so why would you be willing to do this, I'm sure you could go and find willing witches with little to no effort so it can't be just the...sex for you." She flushed as she said it and internally cursed herself for struggling to voice the words of the situation she was in.

"My reasons are my own." He told her, she felt him release her hand and move away from her only to reappear behind her and place his hands on both of her arms to guide her forwards. "Perhaps...eventually I will tell you but for now it doesn't matter."

She felt goosebumps creep along her arms as he trailed his hands back up them and to her chest where he began to confidently undo the buttons. It was unnerving not being able to see or know what was going to happen next, to be honest part of her half expected him to undress her, disarm her and then make her the butt of some joke but she tried to squash that part since he _had_ seemed at least a bit more grown up than during their school days since returning to Hogwarts.

Her blouse was carefully slid from her body before hands explored the newly exposed flesh of her sides and stomach before reaching to unfasten her skirt also and let that drop from her body. Hermione felt that she should be cold in the dungeons in just her underwear and stockings but instead she was boiling, mainly from all the blood rushing to her face in her embarrassment. This was as naked as she had ever been with a man before; Ron had never gotten further than this with her only fondling her with her underwear on. Draco however appeared to have no such intentions and moved to stand in front of her before reaching around to unfasten her bra, which for a pureblood wizard he appeared to have little trouble with when she knew for a fact that most witches wore either basques, corsets or a bra like garment that instead of hooks fastened with laces much like a corset. She opened her mouth to make a small protest at becoming naked so quickly only to freeze when his lips covered hers firmly, effectively ending any protest or argument she may make.

Her bra dropped from her shoulders and without breaking the kiss he manoeuvred it off of her completely. He then placed a few wandering kisses on her neck before dropping to his knees in front of her, a position she had never imagined seeing him in before and wished that she could see now. She wondered briefly if he was still fully clothed or if he had began to undress also but then realised that he must have removed his jacket at the very least because she had felt his bare arms.

He tugged at her ankle until she complied with his wish to lift her leg so that he could remove one shoe then the other before she felt his fingers one her thighs rolling down each stocking in turn. She swallowed thickly knowing that her only garment left was next and that she would then be bared before him. He didn't stand yet, she could feel him breathing against her hip before he began to place kisses on the soft sensitive skin there, he began to suck and nibble at it causing her to let a small moan slip past her lips. The sound of her own voice and the clenching feeling in her stomach shocked her; this was the feeling she wanted, this is what it was supposed to feeling like...just not with someone you don't even like.

Fingers hooked inside the edges of her underwear and then they were being tugged down, Hermione was instantly embarrassed at the wetness there that she was certain must be evident on her underwear. Draco still said nothing though, no encouragement but at least no cutting insults either.

She felt him kiss her lower abdomen for a moment and then he was gone. She almost called out his name to question where he was but a few moments later she felt him in front of her again, his arms brushing hers as he pulled her to him in a heated kiss this time. Hands found her hips and squeezed at her bum cheeks until she found herself being lifted and before she knew it her back was being pressed into a softness that must have been his bed. Feeling the wizard's body above her, pressing her into it and kissing her roughly caused her to groan loudly into his mouth as his hands took liberties with her body, she couldn't even register where exactly they were because they moved so much it felt like they were everywhere. His lips left hers and he pulled away slightly to her disappointment until she felt his hands _there_, she gasped as he started stroking her carefully...no one but her had actually touched her there before, not under her clothes so that it was skin on skin. As his fingers slid smoothly into her she let her head roll back into the bed as a new rush of wetness came preparing her for him. She was beyond being embarrassed now, she didn't have to look at him...she could pretend it was anyone doing these things to her; like Viktor, whom she fancied definitely but hadn't been able to take seriously relationship-wise. Then he began playing with her clit in steady circles just as she did herself. She had managed to bring herself to orgasm this way but she knew from experience it took a long time and had felt the wrist ache first hand.

She couldn't control her body any longer, feeling it bucking against his hands as he pleasured her. She bit her lip, she was close...already!

"Relax." A voice told her and she briefly came back from her mind wandering, realising exactly who was doing this to her body. She began fisting the material beneath her in frustration as she still hovered close to her release. The hands on her moved, one leaving her clit altogether, much to her protest, to snatch her hands and grip them together holding them tightly in mid air to stop her flailing. Then he was on her clit again but the sensation was different, groaning lowly realising that it was now his tongue on her to allow him to pin her hands with his free one. Once again she was climbing that peak but still frustrated until suddenly she was there, her body going taut and stiff before convulsing and then relaxing limply into the bed. She panted heavily, still not really believing that she had just been brought to climax by someone else when hands tugged the blindfold off of her.

A naked torso was revealed first before she was able to focus on the whole form that was Draco Malfoy hovering above her. He was knelt between her legs now and she didn't have the guts to look down. He seemed to be pausing long enough for her to protest but when she said nothing he moved forward, and she could feel him nudging between her lower lips. She spread open for him easily as he found her entrance and when she still said nothing her filled her with once smooth thrust. She tensed at the intrusion, it was uncomfortable and she had to fight the urge to shove him away instead choosing to take a few deep breaths. It didn't hurt like she thought it would but it definitely felt awkward and unpleasant, like she was trying to stretch to fit him in when he was too big, but he did fit and although she hadn't peeked she was sure he didn't have some enormous monster penis. Despite all her internal rationalisations it was still not pleasurable for her when he moved inside her. She was surprised however that he seemed to find it highly enjoyable, his face was buried on her shoulder and he was breathing heavily as he placed an open mouthed kiss against the skin there. With that distraction she noticed that it was no longer unpleasant for her.

As the blonde wizard above her began to pick up a comfortable pace she felt her stomach tightening again as her body began to enjoy being filled in such a way. She let out a moan of her own as Draco groaned and began to drive deeper into her. She realised that he was close to his own release as his thrusts became less controlled and with another deep thrust he let out a long groan next to her ear.

After a few moments with no sound save their panting he lifted himself from her and she was relieved to see him removing a dragon skin before throwing it towards, presumably the bin, and lying down next to her.

Suddenly Hermione felt awkward, now what? She felt like she should thank him but didn't. She suspected he just wanted her gone with as little fuss as possible, so she swallowed and found her voice.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked her voice near a whisper. He let out a rich chucked and dropped his arm over his head.

"Merlin Granger, just because I'm not all cuddly doesn't mean I'm kicking you out before you can say Quidditch." He laughed. "Just keep your mouth shut and relax for a minute then we can go discuss the arrangement further."

"Arrangement?" she enquired, sounding surprised. The bed moved as he appeared above her.

"You didn't think that was it did you?" he smirked. "You've still got plenty to learn, we're nowhere near finished yet."

"How can you still manage to be such an arrogant git?" she asked, but the corners of her mouth were twitching as she said it.

"Because...if I were to do this..." he said, running his hand across her hip before ducking his head to kiss just below her left breast causing her breath to hitch. "You'd be more than willing to keep going." He rolled back onto his back and stop touching her. "But I'm not going to because you're going to be sore."

"Oh." She sat up slowly, suddenly feeling embarrassed at her lack of clothing and cold from the chill of the dungeon. "It's bloody cold down here."

With that the two of them redressed themselves and headed back to the living room where the fireplace was lit.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Thanks as always to my lovely beta! Also I hope you're enjoying so far and thank you to anyone who has left reviews they make me happy :D As Always a little warning for adult content because it is adult and some of the later chapters may well offend if this story continues as planned ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, films, characters or any other recognisable parts of the fandom nor do I make any money from this. My writings are purely for my own and hopefully your enjoyment so please feel free to review as well

Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter Nine: Rewards

Hermione sat on her sofa in a bit of a daze, her conversation with Draco in the early hours of this morning was surreal to say the least. Not only that but nothing about last night had sunk in yet, it didn't seem real.

It had been incredible, she would be lying if she didn't admit to being a little disappointed that she had not had an orgasm from the sex itself but she knew that realistically it was unlikely to have happened even if she wasn't a virgin; according to the book she read it was a common problem for witches to be able to reach orgasm through intercourse and those that did usually required a lot of foreplay so to be honest she was just grateful that she had managed to have one at all especially since it usually took her so long to accomplish the task herself.

She had had sex. She was no longer a virgin. She didn't feel any different, not that she really expected to, in fact if it weren't for the slight soreness she felt between her legs she wouldn't have believe it had happened at all. But it had, she had lost her virginity...to Draco Malfoy.

They had discussed their arrangement afterwards during which Draco agreed to show her everything. To start with she had been unsure because she'd gotten what she had first wanted but then when she thought about it being a chance to learn and a chance to feel that good again and perhaps discover what helped her sexually she decided to agree. After all she could always stop any time she wanted if she changed her mind.

She delayed going down for lunch as long as possible but knew that she would have to since she had already skipped breakfast and her stomach was loudly reminding her of its desire for nourishment. Sighing she conceded defeat and headed down to the great hall. It wasn't like she was in hiding, after all she had attended her lessons earlier...she just didn't know how to face a certain blonde wizard in the light of day.

On reaching the great hall she nervously took her seat between Luna and Draco trying to act as if nothing were amiss.

"Are you well Hermione, you look a little flushed?" Luna asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, just had a busy morning." Hermione brushed off, hoping that her red cheeks would fade soon and taking a sip of her nice cool juice.

"What happened to your Gryffindor courage?" a voice to her right murmured. Hermione froze with her mouth still full of juice. "Swallow." She did as commanded as if in a trance before coming back to the real world.

"It wasn't a lack of courage it was a lack of sleep." She said indignantly, not a total lie but not exactly the truth. "Pepper up potions are all well and good but nothing beats a nice indulgent lie in don't you think?"

"Oh yes, Neville and I often lie in 'til nearly noon on the weekends." Luna smiled, inviting herself into the conversation much to the unusual couple's horror.

"Luna!" Hermione gasped before catching herself, she really didn't want to picture Neville Longbottom in the sack and yet that was now all she could think about much to her disgust. "No wonder I never see that much of you on the weekends..."

"I didn't think Longbottom had it in him..." Draco muttered. He frowned at Hermione and gestured to her plate, Hermione suddenly realised despite her hunger she hadn't eaten anything yet and picked up her fork. "Better not let McGonagall hear you, after all aren't witches on the staff at Hogwarts supposed to be well behaved?"

"Not well behaved Mr Malfoy, just discreet." The voice of their Headmistress came from behind them causing them to jump and the older witch to chuckle to herself. "Carry on children."

Grateful that none of the students had actually heard or paid much attention to the exchanges at the head table the three newest members of Hogwarts staff continued to eat in silence.

"I have another potions order from the infirmary to get through if you're free to assist?" he enquired as he finished his plate. "Since we're supposed to work together on it and all..."

"Alright, how about after last lesson I just meet you there?" she suggested. "We'll see what needs doing and work out a schedule." He didn't say another word; instead he just nodded and left.

"How's that going?" Luna asked quietly.

"Working together?" Hermione snorted. "That last list Madam Pomfrey gave us I ended up doing nearly the whole lot myself."

"No, not the potions...you and Draco?" she asked, playing with the last of her breakfast with her fork.

"Me and Draco what?" Hermione asked, trying not to get flustered and give herself away.

"The auras surrounding you both..." she murmured dreamily. "...I just thought you must be seeing each other." Hermione promptly choked on her mouthful of pumpkin juice and tried to recover herself as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"I think you're intuition is a little off today Luna." She replied, patting the blonde witch's hand and quickly making an exit.

"Alright then Malfoy, what's on the list this time?" Hermione asked, entering the potions classroom.

"What?" he asked, glancing up from the desk where her appeared to be grading first year papers on recognising the five most basic types of mushrooms and their effects in potions. "Oh that; there's only like two potions on it this time that wasn't why I wanted you here."

"Oh..." Hermione replied, not really knowing what to think.

"We can do those later of course but I was thinking it works out as a perfect excuse." He smirked. "Once a week you come down here straight after dinner to help me with the potions and also after rounds; which no one will know about of course because they'll all be in bed."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Hermione nodded. "But what about actually brewing the potions?"

"That's the best part, by doing it weekly it won't take long at all as there won't be much to keep on top of." He grinned.

They two spent the next hour in a slightly awkward silence brewing a potion each before Draco gestured for her to follow him, so she left her potion under stasis and followed.

Draco couldn't wait to get the Golden girl underneath him again but that would have to wait, she'd probably be a bit sore if he went diving in for more today, still there was plenty more he could do with the witch.

"Now you get to do what you do best Granger, learn." He smirked, taking of his jacket and undoing his top two buttons. Hermione stood in front of him looking wary so he crossed the room and removed her outer robe for her. "Unless of course you don't want to learn how to make a man very happy?"

"How?" she croaked out, eyeing him carefully. He didn't reply but instead firmly pressed his lips to hers and kissed her thoroughly before undoing her blouse and removing it to leave her in her bra and skirt.

"We're not going to have sex today Gr- Hermione." He told her quietly. "But we're going to be practising foreplay, you first."

"I-I..." Hermione couldn't help but let her mouth gape slightly in shock, he really wasn't kidding when he said he'd teach her everything and clearly he wasn't going to hold back. She flushed heavily and eyed the front of his trousers.

"That's the idea." He nodded, noticing her gaze. "You touch me, then I'll touch you...and you'll love it." Hermione bit her lip as she reached her hands forward to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, delaying the moment when she would have to unfasten his trousers.

"How do I know you'll love it?" she asked honestly, tugging open the top button of his trousers.

"Firstly it's almost impossible for a wizard to get a bad hand job or blow job, _almost_ and secondly you have me to tell you what to do." He said simply. Hermione nodded, more to herself than to him and tugged his trousers down and then the underwear without stopping to think about it and reached her hand out to touch the aroused member that greeted her. She tried not to be intimidated, after all this thing had been inside her...and she had enjoyed that immensely, surely it couldn't be that scary.

The skin was as pale as the rest of him except the swollen dark pink tip, her hand ran shyly over it from base to tip finding the skin soft and smooth. So sucking up all the confidence she could she wrapped her hand around it and moved it steadily back and forth a little, before lowering herself to the ground for closer inspection and to work up the nerve for her next challenge.

"There's that Gryffindor courage." He murmured, sliding his fingers into her hair and guiding her lips closer to him. Hermione took a deep breath in and out before closing her eyes and sliding the whole head of his cock into her mouth. She was relieved to find that it didn't taste horrible or anything, slightly salty but otherwise she could still smell the soap on him from his last shower. She popped the head from her mouth and slid her hand from base to tip a few times before cautiously licking a line from base to tip also. She took another deep breath and steeled herself as she slid the warm flesh back inside her mouth as far as she dared and bobbed around a few times experimentally.

She had heard other girls in the dormitories during her school years complaining about having to perform such an act...honestly she didn't think it was that bad. She wouldn't say it was the most enjoyable for her but it certainly wasn't as horrid as they had made it sound either. She continued to move back and forth, gripping at his hips and stuffing as much into her mouth as she could until Draco tangled his hand back into her hair and tugged her off of him.

"Don't force so much into your mouth that it's uncomfortable or you're just going to make your throat sore and your jaw ache. No need to fly before you can walk." He told her, using his free hand to take one of hers and place it back around his cock. "Let your hand cover what won't fit, it'll be easier for you that way." Hermione eyed the erection in front of her again before sliding it slowly back into her mouth until her lips reached her hand and she had to admit that the amount was much more manageable. Slowly she worked at bobbing her head and hand until she managed to get them to work in sync and began to increase her tempo. Sure enough she heard the wizard standing over her groan slightly and felt her stomach tighten at the sound, she was causing this.

Hermione smiled slightly around the swollen flesh in her mouth, she was bringing him pleasure and now that she knew she could it was quite enjoyable.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth." He told her firmly, gripping her hair a little tighter than he meant to and encouraging her further. Hermione let out a small moan of her own at his words, it was so dirty... Then she felt his cock twitch inside her mouth and again, then she felt the warm salty liquid filling her mouth. For a moment she wanted to yank her head away, panicking that there was so much it would run out of her mouth in a moment but thanks to his hand she couldn't pull away so she immediately started to swallow so that she wouldn't either dribble or choke. "Good girl Hermione." She looked up at him and blushed; she could still taste the slightly salty, bitter taste of his cum in her mouth.

"Now let's get these clothes off and then you can get your reward." He told her tugging her to her feet and sitting her on the sofa so that he could remove her shoes and stockings. He slid his hands up to her waist, pushing her skirt right up and then dragged her underwear down.

"Draco I-" she protested, trying to close her legs a little when he spread them wide before him.

"Hermione, you will keep your legs where I put them or I will take you in the bedroom and tie them to the bedposts to keep them open." He informed her, pinning her legs apart again.

Hermione felt her entire body start to flush at his proximity to her private area, he was staring at her in a way that made her feel like she should be covered but he wouldn't allow her to. She had no doubt that he would follow through on his threat to tie her up if she didn't do as he asked so she endeavoured to calm herself and keep herself still. Was sex always this embarrassing?

Draco released one leg to cup her mound and rub her gently a few times before sliding a finger between her folds.

"I told you you'd enjoy it." He smirked. "You're drenched." Then he slid two fingers into her causing her to gasp in surprise at the intrusion. Then when his tongue touched her the embarrassment began to float to the back of her mind.


End file.
